Britons
The Cymri do not make up the standard in a Norman England type campaign. However, they dominate the lands of Cambria, Cumbria, Cornwall, and parts of Northern Caithness. The Cymri try to find freedom under the Normans, but the pressure to conform to Lingual attitudes is quite strong. Player Characters The Cymri define the normal for many player characters in the setting of Caithness. After all, Caithness is the largest and most powerful kingdom in the Blessed Isles. Common Attitudes The Cymri do not like the Anglo-saxons, still feeling the grudge after being defeated by their foes hundreds of years before. They find the Normans to be a bit more borish, and the Eiremen to be wild and untamed. The Picts are absolutely untamed, and the Soveriegn Mages are seen as pretentious wine imbibers. Names Male: Addonwy, Aeron, Afan, Buddfannan, Cadfannan, Dafydd, Eudaf, Gwegon, Hywel, Ieuan, Morial, Pedrog, Rhun, Sawel, Seriol, Tathan, Tudfwlch, Ysgarran. Female: Adwen, Angarad, Arianwen, Collwen, Dwynwen, Eleri, Ffraid, Glesig, Glesni, Gwen, Heledd, Indeg, Leri, Meleri, Nest, Nia, Tydfil Based on the Britons Britons were the people who spoke the Insular Celtic language known as Common Brittonic. They lived in Great Britain during the Iron Age, the Roman era and the post-Roman era. After the arrival of the Anglo-Saxons the population was either subsumed into Anglo-Saxon culture, becoming "English"; retreated; or persisted in the Celtic fringe areas of Wales, Cornwall and southern Scotland, with some emigrating to Brittany. The relationship of the Britons to the Picts north of the Forth has been the subject of much discussion, though most scholars accept that the Pictish language during this time was a branch of Common Brittonic. The Romano-British population apparently mostly continued to speak Brittonic languages throughout the occupation, although the great majority of surviving inscriptions use Latin, and we have little evidence as to how local and international languages co-existed in Romano-British society. At the end of Roman Britain, the Britons lived throughout Britain south of the Firth of Forth. After the 5th century, under the pressure of the Anglo-Saxon settlement of Britain, Britons migrated to mainland Europe and established significant settlements in Brittany (today part of France), with a smaller migration to Britonia in modern Galicia, Spain. The earliest evidence for the Britons and their language in historical sources dates to the Iron Age, however it seems increasingly likely that the majority of the population represented a continuity with the preceding British Bronze Age; "Briton" is also a term used for the earlier inhabitants. After the Roman conquest of Britain in the 1st century, a Romano-British culture began to emerge. With the beginning of Anglo-Saxon settlement in the 5th century, however, the culture and language of the Britons began to fragment and much of their territory was taken over by the Anglo-Saxons. The extent to which this cultural and linguistic change was accompanied by wholesale changes in the population is still a matter of discussion. By the 11th century remaining Celtic-speaking populations had split into distinct groups: the Welsh, Cornish, Bretons, and the people of the Hen Ogledd ("Old North"). Common Brittonic developed into two main groups: the Western Brittonic languages, including Welsh and Cumbric, and the Southwestern Brittonic languages, comprising Cornish and Breton. Video Category:Human Category:Races Category:Humanoid Category:Man